thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Orilise
Orilise is an elven (as she explains it, a pretentious word for "scholar") from Gheldaron with some status and influence in her community. Little is known about her yet aside from her conflict with Elder Lynine from Darghelon, over Lynine's attempts to study and practice corruption magic and her general views on lust and elven purity. Orilise finds Lynine's stance foolish and dangerous, especially in light of what happened to the elves during the Incubus King's invasion of Arclent. Besides her feud with Lynine, Orilise's other views may not be conventional for Gheldaron though - another elf calls her a "heretic" who "preaches ideals that trouble the Mother"Mother's Guard elves in the Twisted Glen.. Story You meet both Lynine and Orilise during your first visit to the elven kingdoms in chapter 3, after the Incubus King Emperor has had a seed of corruption dropped on both their queens while they were negotiating. An elven diplomat asks the Doom King for help, so his most trusted commander is sent to deal with the situation. Lynine and Orilise are seen on a bridge, bickering and blocking each other's efforts to help the trapped queens. After that, Simon's group has the chance to meet them separately and hear each one's side of the argument. Orilise refuses to help Lynine work with corruption magic and implies that she wouldn't mind seeing Lynine sexually abused to change her mind about the appeal of succubi and their ways. However, disapproving as her views are, she is mature enough to see the drawbacks in her fight with with Lynine - she calls it "essentially a power struggle between the two". Both Orilise and Lynine offer to help Simon's group in procuring materials for a spell that can remove the corruption from the elven queens, and the player has to choose whose help to accept. Later, another similar decision will have to be taken with far more reaching consequences. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. But Orilise needs an unspecified future event to lock it in. Base value: 20. * for siding with her in Denmiel. Also unlocks the following events: ** for waiting when she proposed an alliance the first time. ** for pressing her for more information before agreeing to the alliance. ** if you heard and declined Lynine's deal in Theltiar before agreeing to the alliance with Orilise. ** for having sided with Orilise at Gryndine River, OR for having sided with Lynine. ** to for learning about elf kingdoms before siding with her.Talk to everyone while disguised at Gryndine River, and to the priestess on the east side of Denmiel. The best evaluation from her is: "It's... almost intimidating how much you've come to understand". ** for observing her helping Aka about elven language. ** for observing her conversation with Altina IF Altina is saner, OR IF Altina is cockwhore.This can be easily avoided by simply not talking to Altina in Orilise home. ** Up to for being impressively efficient in avoiding crazed elves in Elevated House. * Up to for learning about Elven kingdoms IF you sided with Lynine in Theltiar. * Up to for for successfully tricking Mother's Guards in Twisted Glen IF you sided with Orilise in Denmiel. * for funding Elven regions improvement in Chapter 3, OR in Chapter 4 with ProN. * Unmissable for observing her conversation with Janine about romance. * for having the best Janine's evaluation "everyone was quite impressed" at the Trade Negotiations, OR for "everyone was rather impressed". * for convincing the Eustrin Guild of Blacksmiths to trade with outside nations. * for talking to her after completing Southern Tunnels IF Simon used his power to clear four or more rocks. * Unmissable for getting the Megail + Orilise sex scene at Maranite Camp. * for copying the Aramite rapist soldiers. * for having the best Neranda's evaluation "you have done much to gain our favor", OR for "you have done some to gain our favor", OR for "you are closer to gaining our favor", OR for "Aram has oppressed us for a long time, and you have taken the first steps to gaining our favor", OR for "... you have taken the first steps to gaining our favor". * if she offers to solve an issue in Conference Chamber during war aftermath (happens if and only if you sided with her after freeing elven queens). * investing in Denmiel mushroom farm. (Must have been previously scouted.) * investing in Denmiel archives. (Must have been previously scouted, and sided with Orilise after freeing elven queens.) * Unmissable from chapter 4 start. * investing in Tarran'Kan Hall of Mental Strength. * talking to Etuanun at the ball during the Ardan succession section and convincing him to support Tyna. (Requires having met him and a decent hidden social score.) * picking "Sabotage trade" when she offers to affect Farnan's trade with Gheldaron, OR "Encourage trade". * if when securing permission from the Aramite mage guild, the representative says "You did far better than I expected influencing people" or "You did better than I expected influencing people". * Orilise x Altina sex scene IF Orilise affection is under 90, OR otherwise. * confronting the Fucklord in Gheldaron, OR confronting in Darghelon. * if when leaving Stenai Tower, Iris says "Though I think we still did an especially good job of delving deeper into Stenai while we were here" OR +1 "Though I think we still did a good job of delving deeper into Stenai while we were here.". * if about first Council of Gawnfall vote, Sarai says "Annah really fucked up this one" and you undermine Annah. * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi form new religion, OR +2 if Church diverges. * if about the Mother's Guard on day 6 of Council of Gawnfall, Lynine says "we forced them to give several concessions", OR +2 "we forced them to give a concession". (NOTE: Positive result here is currently the only way to uncap her affection so it can be maxed and locked.) * getting a Gawnfall Orgy scene (see Yarra Frustration list). * when speaking to Melymyn and the Mother at Gryndine River. * at Gryndine River negotiations when choosing to "Bait Melymyn" with high Religion hidden score, OR for slightly less high but still high. Maximum legit value: 100 (+71 leeway)If you achieve 100 before winning concessions from the Mother's Guard at Council of Gawnfall, it will reset to 99. There should be another chance to uncap her affection later.. Affection titles * 0 Cautious Scholar * 50 Intrigued Scholar * 75 Dedicated Scholar * 100 Devoted Scholar Scenes * Orilise First Time - She likes her braid pulled. Ally with Orilise, then talk to her after purifying one focus of corruption. * Orilise + Lynine - Orilise tries to expose her rival's lusts by organizing a sexual context, but gets a little surprise... On finishing river purification; mutually exclusive with the other scene. * Lynine + Orilise - Lynine tries to humble her rival's facade by organizing a sexual contest, but gets a little surprise... On finishing river purification; mutually exclusive with the other scene. * Megail + Orilise - Megail decides to de-stress with Simon and Orilise. Unmissable, happens the second time you talk to the Maranite elder. * Orilise x Altina '- Orilise sexily transfers some of Simon's energy to Altina. ''Unmissable if you saved Altina. On-demand: * '''Indulge - Orilise has decided that Simon should enjoy more often the fruits of his position. At 50 affection and above. * Threesome - Which elf is your main ally? Suggested, but not available before the war with the Incubus Emperor. * Seated - At 100 affection. References Category:Harem members Category:Characters Category:Elves